An Average Snowy Day
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: What should have happened if Freddie and Sinead had escaped to Ireland with Katy (in this story however they are living in Jersey) an average day in the Roscoe-O'Connor Household when it snowing-Please Leave a review


**Hi Everyone this is my first Hollyoaks Fanfic and my first Freddie and Sinead pairing. I love Freddie and Sinead and I am gutted they are no longer together-both Charlie and Steph are brilliant actors. **

**This is what should have happened when Freddie and Sinead escaped Hollyoaks**

**Fair Warnings-I detest Lindsey with a passion, don't get me wrong I have nothing against Sophie Austin but the character of Lindsey infuriates me- I think the way she treats Sinead is disgusting and then the way she constantly jumps between Joe and Freddie is nauseating to watch-I also think Sandy is a huge hypocrite and the way she chooses between her sons is sickening-so this story has Lindsey bashing in it. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hollyoaks, if I did Brendan would still be in the village and Lindsey would have been shot upon arrival **

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

An Average Snowy Day

In which Sinead and Freddie escaped to Ireland and now live in Jersey with a very much alive Katy and another daughter-(or what really should have happened if Ste had kept his mouth shut and Lindsey and Diane hadn't been idiots)

* * *

Freddie Roscoe hates it when it snows. Oh don't get him wrong snow is all well and good when he's with his family. But when you're a mechanic, snow is your worst nightmare. He's been busy all day with motorists that have either been stuck in the snow or need snow chains added to their cars, and it's been exhausted.

The garage he's been working at is large and much bigger than the one in Hollyoaks but this one in Jersey employs over twenty guys and with him still being the new one (despite having worked there for five years) he got the short straw and had been forced to leave the warmth of the garage to the cold Jersey air. The only thing worth coming home for is his family.

Five years ago he and his wife Sinead had fled their home in the Hollyoaks village with Sinead's daughter Katy. When they had arrived in Ireland they had been proven right when a doctor had diagnosed Katy with cardiomyopathy, now she was on medication for her heart condition which could have killed her. Sinead had raged for hours about Lindsey's shoddy treatment of her daughter and it had been the catalyst for Freddie to realise that the women he had supposedly loved was a bitter cow who couldn't do her job probably enjoyed stringing him along. Since then he had dedicated himself to building a life for himself his daughter and his wife.

They had moved to Jersey shortly after that and they had managed since then to stay off social services radar. It might have helped that Freddie had rang home, shouted down the phone for an hour at his mother and his brother's fiancé before ringing Dianne, pouring out all of his frustrations down the phone before they were both in tears (but still in Lindsey's case completely unrepentant) it had been the last contact he had had with his mother and he knew it was the last that Sinead had, had with her mother.

Freddie was still in touch with some of his family however. Robbie was considering a move to Jersey with his young wife (his brother it seemed was a believer in marrying before twenty) and his young son Logan, Jason was up at Lancaster University and Ziggy and Joe were still running the garage. The fact that Joe had been alive all this time had been a severe blow to both Freddie and Sinead and while the two brothers were civil on the phone there was still unspoken tension between them.

While he had gotten a job and a house for both Katy and Sinead, Sinead had decided to go back to school. She had enrolled locally to do her degree in Veterinary Science and was now an assistant at the local vet. All of this had happened of course while Sinead had been pregnant and five years ago she had given birth to another little girl that had been names Serena Faye Roscoe. To top things off nicely Freddie had ensured that he had been signed of as Katy's father on all official documents the (now) six year old going by Katy Roscoe.

It hadn't been easy but through sheer determination the two of them had made it work.

* * *

This lead to the day at hand. Snow day. By the time the young mechanic had gotten himself home the snow was now knee deep and bitingly cold. By the time he had gotten to the house where he and Sinead lived (it was a small two up two down and in better condition than what they were living in in Hollyoaks) the father of two was pretty sure his toes had fallen off. He was rewarded however with a sight that warmed his heart.

Sinead was sat on the step her hair (now dyed to black) loose around her shoulders, she was wearing a thick grey jumper that feel two her knees and black leggings with brown UGG boots. She was clapping her hands and laughing at something on the front lawn-that something Freddie realised was their children playing in the snow.

Katy was building a snowman her face crinkled up in concentration. Her blonde curls were tied up in a knot on her head and her pink parka contrasting sharply with her leaped print leggings and red converse. She was dogging occasionally her sister Serena who was running around in the snow in one of Katy's animal print jackets, black leggings and bobble hat. She looked up when the gate opened and her innocent little face broke into a huge grin.

"Daddy" she cried running forward the snow slowing her down. Freddie caught her around the middle "Hey Baby" he said softly pressing a kiss to her dark curls- while Katy looked like her mother, Serena was a carbon copy of her father. "Hey Katy" he said gaining a smile from his other daughter who was clearly two busy with her snowman to notice him.

Carrying his daughter over to where his wife was stood he kissed her softly on the mouth grinning at her. "Hey" she said smiling back at him reaching out to gently place their daughter on the ground where she scampered off. "Rough day?" Sinead asked her Liverpool accents still as strong as it always was. Freddie nodded once "So many people are not equipped with the proper requirements for snow" he groaned. Sinead chuckled before leaning into him hugging him gently.

Freddie sighed forgetting about the snow for a second until something wet and cold hit him firmly on the back. Turning around he saw his eldest daughter holding hands with his youngest grinning uncaringly. Sinead snorted. "Oh" Freddie said grinning despite himself "It's going to be like that is it you monsters" and he gave chase. Sinead stood from the porch watching her husband chase her daughters around her the front garden in the snow listening to them laughing- it made her laugh as well. Smiling slightly she once again wondered how the hell she got so lucky.

* * *

**As Always-Please Read and Review-This is my First Hollyoaks Fanfic so please let me know what you think**


End file.
